My Own Swan Lake Story
by D' Dark Angel is Girl
Summary: Hinata adalah gadis lugu yang tidak berani banyak terlibat dalam sesuatu karena sifatnya yang tidak percaya diri, sampai ia harus membantu Sakura dan teman-teman untuk menyelamatkan hutan dari sihir paman Sakura, Orochimaru. Mind to Read and Reviu?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan... P. I. Tchaikovsky (betul ga tulisannya?)**

**Pairing : ----------------------------------------------------------------rahasia................................------------------------------------------------------ (author digotong ke tong sampah)**

**WARNING : Gaje, OOC, dll................................................................................................................... ^^"**

**

* * *

**

Ini fict kedua Cha, jadi gomen banget yah karena (1) Cha suka ngjelimet bener kalo bikin fict. gaje bangettttttttssss ^^" (2) Cha suka lupa ngupdate, karena keasyikan main ninja saga di facebook. yang penting ke-update kan, suatu saat? (puppy eyes) (author dimutilasi)

Oke, happy reading!!! ^^

**~PROLOG~**

(inget... baru prolog^^")

Seorang anak perempuan berlari-lari kecil ke sebuah toko kue di dekat pertigaan jalan, dan membuka pintunya. Ia tersenyum melihat jajaran etalase berisi berbagai macam kue, dari tart sampai cookies cokelat. Ia melambai pada gadis penjaga toko kue itu, dengan senyum riang.

"Halo, Kak!" sapanya. "Banyak pelanggan tidak?"

Gadis itu mendesah. "Hari ini... sepertinya tidak."

Anak perempuan itu bernama Hanabi, dan gadis itu adalah kakaknya, Hinata. Mereka asyik menata kue-kue mangkuk kecil di atas sebuah meja.

"Ayah belum pulang ya, Kak?" tanya Hanabi.

"Belum..."

"Masih di kota, ya?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Kak," Hanabi bertanya lagi (dasar cerewet!! [mulut author disumpelin pepaya busuk]). "Aku bosan nih, disuruh menjaga toko kue terus... Kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

Hinata kaget. "Ke-kemana? Lagipula... toko ini nanti gimana?"

"Kita titipkan saja pada seseorang... ya... mau kan, Kak?" bujuk Hanabi sambil puppy eyes.

"Hmm... Boleh juga!" angguk Hinata, meskipun sedikit ragu-ragu.

.Hanabi bersorak girang (dah tau kan, gimana?^.o)

***

Sementara itu... Di suatu tempat...

"Jadi anak tho ndok... Jangan terlalu pemilih! Anak seumuranmu sudah punya pacar, lho... kamu masih jomblo kayak gitu. Ndak baik buat kesehatan! (??)" omel Mikoto di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di teras belakang yang langsung menghadap ke taman.

Yang diomelin cuma ngangguk-ngangguk males, bikin ibunya makin geregetan.

"SASUKE!!! IBU SERIUS, NIH!!" Mikoto sewot (kebayang nggak yah mukanya?? (LOL])

"Aku juga serius, Ibu!" sentak Sasuke. Kemudian diam. (??)

***

"Mm... Hanabi, sepertinya kita... tersesat..." gumam Hinata. Mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang lumayan gelap, di sebelah kanannya terdapat sungai yang mengalir (indah deh! bayangin aja sendiri X])

(krikk... krikk...)

"Lho? Hanabi? Hanabi?!" teriak Hinata karena perkataannya tidak dijawab. Ternyata...

"Kok nggak ada?" gumam Hinata, mulai dicekam ketakutan. Apalagi, di hutan itu nggak ada manusia lain kecuali dirinya.

(suara burung hantu mode: on)

"Hanabi...?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanabi...?!"

**to be continued**

* * *

**Akhirnya prolog selesai juga... ^^"**

**Reviu dong, please... siapa tau fict ini masih banyak kekurangan ^^"**

**oh ya, sekalian tanya, ayahnya Sasuke itu siapa sih? Author kok lupa ya ^^" (dipanggang readers)**

**nama adeknya Hinata itu, Hanabi, kan?? (readers: berisik lu!)**

**gomen banget kalo fict ini telat update (karena asyik main ninja saga plus ngerjain tugas2 dari guru) ato dari hari ke hari makin garing bahasanya (emang kacang tanah yak??)**

**sekali lagi reviu please... (puppy eyes)**


	2. Yes or No?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan P. I. Tchaikovsky (betul ga tulisannya?)**

**Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan**

**Warning : Gaje sangat, OOC, abal2, dll**

**

* * *

**

**Oke deh, Cha cepet update dikarenakan perasaan bersalah Cha karena Prolognya pendek banget (semua juga tau prolog kan pendek?? [ngebela diri]). Cha sih pengennya, setiap chap ga kependekan, tapi juga ga kepanjangan biar kalian ga gerah bacanya^^ Kayaknya ketauan banget nih ceritanya mo kayak gimana, hahai ^o^**

Oke, Happy Reading!!^^

* * *

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

Suasana hutan sangat sepi. Sesekali terdengar krikk krikk jangkrik dan khuu khuu burung hantu yang numpang lewat (author rajin amat niruin suaranya ya...-.-") Hinata sempat berpikiran buruk bahwa Hanabi diculik. Tapi, diculik siapa? Hinata hanya tidak sadar, tiba-tiba adiknya sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

Yang jelas, ia masih tekun mencari adeknya yang hobi ngemil itu (maklum, kerja di toko kue :P)

Srakk. Suara dedaunan mati yang terinjak olehnya.

Krakk. Suara ranting yang patah diinjak Hinata.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah gua yang pintunya seperti ditimbun seseorang dengan bebatuan. Di bebatuan itulah, terlihat sinar cemerlang menyilaukan, satu titik di tengah... (ngerti, kan?)

"Apa itu...?"

Hinata mendekat.

Mendekat.

Mendekat.

"Oh, ternyata sebuah... Sebuah apa, ya??"

GUBRAKKS.

Dipandanginya benda berkilau itu. Transparan, tapi kuat. Itu batu permata kecil, berwarna bening. Hinata mencabutnya dari tempatnya (sela-sela bebatuan) dengan hati-hati.

"HORREEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!!" teriak semua orang (orang?) Yah, tiba-tiba ada banyak 'hewan' yang BISA BICARA berkumpul di dekatnya dan bersorak-sorak (emang pawai? -.-")

Mau tau ada siapa aja?

1. Landak

2. Sigung

3. Tupai

4. Landak

5. Sigung

6. Tupai

Kok kayaknya sama aja, ya? (cape de-.-")

"Ada apa nih?!" tiba-tiba (lagi), terdengar suara seorang gadis (yang kira-kira) seusia Hinata, menyalak.

"Si-siapa kamu?" tanya Hinata agak ketakutan.

"Oh, aku?" ulang gadis berambut pink itu lagi. "Aku..." ia tersenyum manis (gulali kalii) "... Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu Anda!" katanya memperkenalkan diri, meskipun gayanya (menurut Hinata) agak berlebihan.

"A-aku... Hyuu-Hyuuga Hinata..." balas Hinata terbata-bata. "Panggil sa-saja Hinata..."

"Oh, jadi namamu Hinata, ya?" tanya Sakura ramah. Yang ditanya mengangguk (masa menggeleng?)

"I-iya..."

"Nah, Hinata, sebenarnya kami... Aku butuh pertolonganmu..."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Dan Sakura pun menceritakan semuanya...

_"Baiklah, Sakura, aku ingin mewarisi lahan hutan ini untukmu. Pergunakanlah untuk hal-hal yang baik, Anakku! Hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi..."_

_"A-ayah..."_

_"Sa-sakura... Ingat perkataan Ayah tadi..."_

_"Ya, Ayah. Sakura akan menggunakan hutan itu untuk melindungi hewan-hewan yang ada di sana. Aku ingin mewujudkan obsesi Ayah sebagai pecinta binatang..."_

"Akhirnya, seperti yang kaulihat ini, aku menggunakan hutan ini sebagai tempat perlindungan hewan-hewan. Tetapi, pamanku Orochimaru tidak suka dengan berita itu. Ia menginginkan tanah hutan ini untuk dijadikan lahan pabrik! Dan ternyata, ia menguasai ilmu sihir, Hinata. Pamanku menancapkan permata itu ke dinding bebatuan yang sengaja dibuat Paman untuk menutupi jalan menuju hutan ini dan berkata bahwa permata itu tidak bisa dilepas kecuali dengan orang yang bisa mengalahkan sihirnya. Memang benar, aku dan gajah (??) yang ada di sini pun tidak bisa mencabutnya dari tempatnya. Tapi ternyata kau bisa! Mungkin kau bisa membantuku melawan Paman Orochimaru, Hinata..." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"A-aku? Mana mungkin?"

"Kami semua berharap kau bisa membantu Sakura, un!" cetus si tupai pertama sambil cengar-cengir. "Namaku Deidara, un!"

"Ha~?" Hinata terkejut. "Sa-sakura... Bagaimana bisa... dia berbicara?"

"Karena sihir dari Paman Orochimaru," kata Sakura singkat sambil menerawang seolah mikirin pacar (author dikutuk Sakura jadi pig)^^"

"Sudahlah, bilang saja kau tidak bisa!" cetus landak ketus. "Aku Sasori."

Puyeng deh kepala Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, tapi sepertinya ka-kalian salah orang..." tolak Hinata halus. "Aku... aku hanya anak pembuat kue biasa. Aku tidak mungkin bisa membantu kalian... mempertahankan hutan ini..."

"Ta-tapi, Hinata..." tupai satunya lagi mengkaca-kacakan (??) matanya.

"Tobi berisik deh!" tegur Sasori.

"Hinata... kalau kau tidak mau membantu kami, itu pun tidak apa-apa..." kata Sakura. "Tapi pikirkan mereka yang masih membutuhkan tempat tinggal... Kasihan, kan? Apa kamu ingin, tempat tinggal mereka dijadikan pabrik?"

Hinata bimbang. Ya atau tidak. Ya atau tidak. Ya atau tidak.

~  
"Ba-baiklah... Aku... aku akan bantu sebisaku... Tetapi, ba-bagaimana caraku untuk pulang? Ayah dan Hanabi - kalau Hanabi sudah kembali - pasti akan mencariku ke mana-mana."

Sakura tersenyum sambil merapikan ujung rok pendeknya. Yah, nggak terlalu pendek untuk ukuran cewek, sih (bisa bayangin, nggak?). "Aku tahu itu, tapi tenanglah... Kalau kau merasa senang dan tidak khawatir berada di sini, keluargamu juga tidak akan khawatir! Ingat kan, hukum alam?"

"Ya, ya..." Hinata tertawa pelan. "Tapi, di mana nanti aku akan tinggal jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah?"

"Ah, itu gampang saja," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku biasa tinggal di bangunan dekat danau itu, Hinata, mari kutunjukkan tempatnya!"

Dan Hinata memang mengikuti Sakura (menuju bangunan yang dimaksud cewek itu) kakinya sulit beradaptasi dengan rerumputan hijau di bawahnya, terasa licin. Berkali-kali ia terpeleset, untungnya Sakura bisa menahan jatuhnya.

"Biasakanlah, Hinata!" tegur Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
Merintis semak, menyusuri sungai, meniti tanah bebatuan, hingga...

"HUAA...!!!" teriak Hinata, terpeleset sebuah batu kali yang licin.

"Hinata?" Sakura menoleh. Hinata kini terperosok ke dalam sungai!

"To-tolong aku, Sakura...!" jerit Hinata (tumben Hinata ngejerit? [author dilempar sandal sama Hinata]).

"HINATA!! BERTAHANLAH!! SEMUANYA TOLONG...!!!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha meraih tangan Hinata agar bisa membawanya ke tepi.

***

Pada saat yang sama.

"Sudah selesai dengan PR-mu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Belum, Bu," balas Sasuke malas.

Maksudnya, hening yang panjang.

"Kamu tidak menanyakan..."

"...Bagaimana kabar Ayah, Bu?" sambar Sasuke cepat.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Keadaannya makin membaik setelah dirawat di rumah sakit minggu lalu. Kau ingat, kan?"

"Ya, Bu."

Sasuke kembali tenggelam dengan PR Fisika-nya. Hingga...

Brukk!! Buku pelajaran Fisika yang ia taruh terlalu pinggir di atas meja, kehilangan keseimbangan dan, bisa ditebak, jatuh menimpa kakinya.

"Aww..." gumam (??) nya pelan sambil memungut buku itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja lagi, kakinya masih terasa sakit (karena buku fisika itu 346 halaman -.-")

_Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika kakiku kejatuhan buku tadi, seperti sensasi firasat, _pikir Sasuke.

_To-tolong aku, Sakura...!_

**to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 1 selesai. kependekan nggak, nih? mumpung masih ada mood jadi update aja, mumpung sempet hehehe. masih mikirin gimana caranya bikin gaya bahasa yang agak serius, nih.**

**kak rully bee makasih banyak ya reviu-nya, kapan-kapan kasih reviu lagi ya (kayaknya Cha terlalu ngarep -.-") hehe soalnya, meskipun udah ada 3 bulan di fanfict tapi baru sekarang log in lagi karena sebelumnya banyak ulangan dan tugas berjibun. heheh. saya kan rada innocent kak sama yang namanya flame heheh jadi suka ga nyadar kalo lagi di-flame nanti reviu kakak Cha jadiin patokan buat chap selanjutnya termasuk summary-nya (bakal saya paksa2in biar ntu summary bisa sedikit lebih layak hehehe)**

**Reviu please!!^^**


	3. Spell

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan P. I. Tchaikovsky (Tchaikovsky juga yang buat lagu ballet-nya Swan Lake lho^^)**

**Pairing : Masih Dirahasiakan**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal2, dll**

**

* * *

**

**Makasih yah yang udah reviu fict abal2 ini!!^^(merendahkan diri) seichi hime, dongeng klasik swan lake emang pernah dibuat versi barbie-nya kok, judulnya barbie in the swan lake. dan isinya juga ngga melenceng jauh dari dongeng sebenarnya^^ oh ya, ini ide keinget waktu aku baca buku cerita barbie swan lake yg dbeli waktu aku masih kelas 3 sd -w-**

**Gomen readers, Cha jadi cerewet. oke...**

**Happy Reading!^o^**

**

* * *

~CHAPTER TWO~**

"Bertahanlah di sana, Hinata, aku akan memanggil mereka!" teriak Sakura panik kepada Hinata.

"Mereka?"

"Tentu saja mereka! SASORI! DEIDARA! TOBI! KISAME! KONAN! Kak PEIN!! Cepat kemari!!!"

Kemudian, rombongan manusia setengah hewan itu (hewannya berbicara seperti manusia) langsung datang dan membantu Sakura menarik Hinata ke tepian.

"Satu... Dua... TIIII..."

Brasssshhhh... Hinata terlempar dari air, dan sukses mendarat ke rerumputan rimbun jauh di belakang 'rombongan' itu. Untung rumputnya empuk. "Uhuk-uhuk!" ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Maaf, Hina-chan! Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan... Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Hinata...?" tanya Sakura. Tapi, melihat wajah Hinata yang nyaris memucat bahkan agak membiru membuat Sakura panik sendiri.

"..." Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa.

Yah, bisa dibayangin nggak, kelelep di air sungai yang lumayan kedalamannya selama kurang lebih lima menit? Author sih, ngga tau rasanya gimana ^^" (dilempar) Sakura pun memapah Hinata ke rumahnya bersama rombongan kecil itu.

Beberapa abad (author ditendang) maksudnya, beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hinata! Kita sudah sampai, un! Ini tempatnya, un! Hinata, bangun, un!" seru Deidara menyadarkan Hinata yang masih setengah sadar. Gadis itu hanya menggumam pelan. Sasori yang (selalu) pusing dengar suara Deidara yang cempreng menyuruhnya untuk, "JANGAN BERISIK!"

"Nah Hinata, untuk sementara waktu, kau bisa tinggal di sini, _un_! Eh, maksudku, kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu sampai kita menemukan cara untuk mempertahankan hutan ini... Hinata? Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Hinata yang dipapah olehnya.

Perlahan, matanya pun terbuka.

"Di-di mana ini... Sa-sakura, ini ru- ini rumahmu-kah?" tanya Hinata pelan sambil berusaha mengadaptasikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang silau.

"Welcome to Sakura's Simple House!!" sambut Sakura kekanakkan. Hinata tersenyum geli. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sakura, dan mencoba berdiri. Ia menatap rumah tanpa tingkat di depannya.

Rumah itu memang sederhana, tetapi tidak terlalu miskin. Bernuansa lavender dengan banyak pot bunga di halamannya yang sempit. Meskipun tidak sebesar rumah orang-orang elit, tetapi kelihatannya, ruangan di dalamnya lapang. Hinata tersenyum melihat _wind chime_ yang digantung di depan pintu. Angin berembus, sehingga alat itu menghasilkan bunyi yang merdu. Rumah itu tidak mempunyai pagar luar, setelah halaman, langsung berpapasan dengan rerumputan luas. Kelihatannya nyaman, pikirnya.

"Ini... hebat..." kata Hinata.

"Bagus, kan?" pamer Sakura. "Lumayan, sih! Ayah yang membuatnya untukku..."

"Mm-hmm."

Mereka pun (rombongan itu termasuk) masuk ke dalamnya. Ternyata benar, ruangannya cukup lapang. Tidak banyak perabotan di sana, kecuali barang-barang yang benar-benar penting dan beberapa hiasan pecah belah kecil koleksi Sakura. Semuanya serba _peach_. Sakura menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah kamar tidur, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu!" seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kamar tidur itu kepada Hinata. Tidak luas, tetapi tidak sempit, dengan tempat tidur, meja tempat tidur lengkap dengan lampu tidur dan alarm-nya, jendela yang luas yang tertutup rapat oleh dua helai kain gorden. Serba _peach, _seperti ruang tamu tadi. Bagus sekali, puji Hinata dalam hati.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini, semoga saja kamu senang, dan..." Sakura menarik nafas. "... kalau Paman Orochimaru datang, aku suka bersembunyi di rumah ini, begitu pula teman-temanku, daerah sekitar sini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang belum diketahui dan belum dijamah Paman, bukan? Jadi, aku akan aman untuk sementara di sini."

"Hhh..." Hinata ikut menghela nafas. "Se-sebenarnya Sakura, ini bagus sekali, aku... aku belum pernah tinggal di rumah sebagus ini dulu..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, melihat sekelilingnya.

Sakura membalas senyumnya. "Thanks, Hinata, tapi sebelumnya, yuk, keluar! Aku bosan di rumah terus... Kita main dekat danau, yuk! Di situ kan, hawanya sejuk! Kau tahu danau yang kita lihat tadi kan, Hinata, yang agak tertutup semak-semak tinggi?"

"Y-ya... terserah kau saja..."

***

Pada saat yang sama, kediaman Orochimaru.

"AYAAAAAAH...!!!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang, mencari ayahnya.

"Ya, Sayang!" kata ayahnya (Orochimaru) tergesa-gesa dari arah ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan di sini, Yah!" gerutunya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan bunga yang kulihat minggu lalu itu, Yah! Katanya, bunga itu hanya mekar satu minggu dalam setahun, dan sekarang hari terakhir bunga itu mekar, Yah! Aku ingin memetiknya SEKARANG juga, Yah! SEKARANG!" jelas gadis pirang itu (Ino) sambil bersedekap.

"Baiklah Sayang, nanti kita ke sana, ya!" kata Orochimaru cepat-cepat dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi, entahlah mungkin ia sadar bahwa ia belum mandi pagi.

"AYAH! SIAPA BILANG NANTI?! AKU BILANG SEKARANG!! SEKARANG, AYAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" teriak Ino rewel.

(Orochimaru sweatdrop)

"Ba-baiklah Anakku, kita pergi sekarang juga!" kata Orochimaru (masih) cepat-cepat dan segera meraih kunci mobilnya.

***

"Kok, kita hanya berhenti sampai sini, Yah?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ayahnya membawanya sampai ke depan gue besar dan gelap, yang sepertinya buntu, tidak ada jalan untuk menembus ke luar.

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Lihat saja nanti."

Laki-laki itu menekan beberapa batu di dinding gua, dan seketika dinding batu penyekat antara gua dan dibaliknya terbuka. Mereka (Orochimaru dan Ino) berjalan dengan santai melewatinya.

"Nah, Nak, kita naik mobil sampai sini saja, setelah itu, kita jalan kaki!"

"Jalan kaki, Yah?!" sentak Ino. "Aduuh, nanti kakiku bisa pegal, tahu! Lagipula, apa susahnya sih, membawa mobil masuk?" cegah Ino ketus.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, lihat saja nanti!"

"Oke, baiklah."

***

Di tempat Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kamu belum pernah dengar, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa, mencabut satu batang bunga di semak-semak dekat sungai. "Ini bunga yang mekarnya langka, tahu! Satu tahun hanya mekar satu minggu dan ini hari terakhir ia mekar! Banyak sekali yang menginginkan bunga ini, bila dijual harganya pasti mahal... " kata Sakura.

"Oh..." kata Hinata. Sakura bawel banget sejak tadi.

Shrakk.

Suara rumput terinjak.

"Ayah! Cepat sedikit! Aku ingin mendapatkan bunga itu!!"

Sakura tercekat. "Hinata, kau harus sembunyi!" pintanya khawatir.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu Paman! Dia akan sangat marah melihat orang asing di sini. AYO, CEPAT HINATA!" seru Sakura panik. Tapi terlambat...

"Sakura!" seru Orochimaru dengan suara menggelegar. "Cepat kemari!"

...

"Ya, Paman," kata Sakura pasrah.

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"I-itu... teman Sakura, Paman..." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa meremehkan kekuatanku, Sakura," kata Orochimaru dingin. "Aku tahu gadis ini pasti akan membantumu merebut tanah hutan ini dariku, bukan?!"

"A-a..." Sakura _spechless_ saking ketakutannya. _Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu dengan sihirnya itu, tamatlah riwayatku,_ pikirnya dalam hati. _Mengubahku menjadi kodok, mungkin?_

"Ayah, mana bungaku?!" rengut Ino di sebelahnya. Orochimaru menyeringai dan menunjuk pada semak-semak bunga langka itu. Anak gadisnya kegirangan dan segera mengambil semua bunga yang ada entah untuk apa.

"Dan untuk kau, Hinata," kata Orochimaru sambil berpaling pada Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan.

"A-anda tahu namaku?" tanyanya takut, mencoba bicara.

BLAAAAAZZZTTT.

"PAMAN!!" jerit Sakura ketika telunjuk pamannya mengarah ke arah Hinata, menyelubungi Hinata dengan sinar putih. "JANGAN APA-APAKAN HINATA, PAMAN!! IA TIDAK SALAH APA-APA!!"

Yang diteriaki (Orochimaru pastinya) hanya tersenyum sinis. "Dengan begini, Hinata dan KAU tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sakura!" katanya beringas, dan kemudian berbalik pergi bersama Ino yang tangannya penuh bunga. Sedetik kemudian, Orochimaru dan Ino menghilang.

"H-hinata... Ah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura khawatir, antara masih emosi dengan pamannya dan khawatir dengan keadaan teman barunya itu.

"..." Apa yang dilihat Sakura membuat gadis itu membelalakkan mata.

Hinata disihir menjadi angsa!

"Hah?!" Sakura melongo. Lebih lagi karena Hinata tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa (angsa kan, nggak bisa ngomong bahasa manusia). "Dasar paman keterlaluan! Awas yah kalau berani mengganggu kita lagi. Dia pikir aku akan menyerah? Ugh. Hinata, bicaralah sesuatu..."

Masih diam, sementara matahari mulai beranjak sore.

"Hhh..." Sakura mendesah. Ia memandang langit. "Andai saja ada ayah..."

"Ada apa, un?" tanya (dan setengah berseru) Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak.

"Weew...!" Konan menjerit kebingungan (??).

"Wah, kita punya teman baru...!" seru Kisame sambil ngacungin duri landak yang ia cabut dari punggung Pein.

"Aduh! Sakit, tau!" Pein ngedumel.

"Wah, kasihan Hinata..." kata Tobi prihatin.

"Hah?" Sasori nggak mudeng dengan situasi yang sekarang lagi dihadapi.

"Teman-teman, kita harus gimana sekarang?" desah Sakura putus asa, menepuk-nepuk bulu angsa itu.

***

Pada waktu yang sama, kediaman Uchiha.

"Nyonya, kami sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini..., tetapi belum menemukan Tuan Sasuke, Nyonya!" lapor Lee, satpam yang sedang gilirannya menjaga rumah.

"Coba kamu cari lagi. Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Mikoto.

"Emm, ma-maaf, Nyonya, kami tidak menemukan Tuan Sasuke di manapun... Eh..." kata Bibi Akamichi sambil menunduk takut.

"Hhh..." Mikoto mendesah. _Sasuke, di mana kamu, Nak..._

***

* * *

**fyuuuh, maaf ya, Cha telat update!**

**soalnya, koneksi internet sempet putus gitu, jadi ga bisa akses Internet. mana komputer cuma satu ini di rumah Cha... (malang yah kisah hidup saya -.-")**

**oh iya, awalnya sih, tokoh Ino sebagai Odile awalnya ingin si Karin, cuma ngga jadi karena kayaknya lebih pas ke Ino. nggak tau deh, mirip apa nggak, abis Odile itu kan cerewet+centil+sok tau tapi dalam lubuk hati saya paling dalem (cielah -.-") saya ngga segitu teganya buat tokoh jahat ke Ino.**

**Gomen kalo masih kurang panjang chap-nya, yang penting reviu please!! (maksa! [author dibakar])**


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan P. I. Tchaikovsky**

**Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan ;)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal2, dan sejumlah kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

**ni chap pertama Cha yang diketik lewat BB. Tapi nanti diedit2 lagi di komputer kalo sempat, soalnya tool di HP kan ngga lengkap. Gomen yah lama update, malah kadang saya lupa gimana cara ngupdate -.-" thanks ya bagi yang udah reviu! ^^**

**Oh iya, buat Quinchi va, tolong dong... aku nggak ngerti tentang rating M, T, atau yg lain... kalo fict ini, cocoknya pake rated apaan?**

**Ah, Cha kebanyakan ngomong. Ayo~~ lanjutkaan! . (author ngga waras-.-") **

* * *

**~CHAPTER 3~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hhh, aku senang bisa lepas dari para pengawal dan ibu yang bawel. Lebih baik begini, berjalan-jalan di hutan bebas. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup dedaunan cemara di kanan kiri padang rumput, dan dari kejauhan, terdengar suara berisik air terjun. Aroma daun cemara semilir mengisi kekosongan otakku.

Inilah... Kebebasan.

Sekarang memang siang hari, tetapi sebentar lagi akan sore, matahari terbenam dan segera malam. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah gua besar di sisi air terjun, tidak sedekat itu, tetapi agak dekat dari tempatku berdiri.

Gua itu gelap. aku berpikir siapa tahu bisa istirahat di sana, sekaligus... Sembunyi jika ada rombongan pencari.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam. Yang menarik perhatianku, di ujung gua, aku melihat sebuah lubang kecil. Pas sekali untuk mengintip.

Dan begitu aku melihat melewati lubang itu, di baliknya, tampaklah...

Ini mimpi, gumamku dalam hati.

**Normal POV**

Hinata dikelilingi oleh beberapa pasang mata yang ingin tahu akan dirinya; terutama Deidara dan Tobi. Sementara itu, Konan sibuk nyariin kutu di antara jutaan duri pacarnya, Pein si Landak yang tertua di situ (ingat tidak, Sakura memanggilnya 'Kak').

Hati Hinata sedikit terhibur sekarang, meratapi wujud barunya, seekor angsa putih.

"Dei-Dei, jangan berisik deh, gue mau dengerin lagu dulu," kata Sasori cuek sambil bersandar dibatang pohon dekat situ.

"Emang Saso punya apaan, un?" Tanya Deidara dengan polosnya.

"Nih!" Sasori mengacungkan walkman-nya. "Kan gue dipinjemin ama Sakura-chan."

"Sini-sini-sini walk-nya!" Rebut Kisame seenaknya.

"Nggak bisa. Sakura cuma ngijinin gue."

"Kasih nggak, ntar Kisame timpukin batang pohin nih!" Rengut Kisame kesel sambil bersiap menggergaji batang pohon yang disenderin Sasori.

"Kalian berisik deh, un! Tuh walk-nya dicuekin, jadinya diambil Tobi, deh!"

"Tooobiiiiiiii?" Ratap Sasori dan Kisame melihat Tobi si anak baik lagi asyik dengerin lagu bareng Hinata lewat walkman Sakura.

~~Kasihan sekali dua anak itu~~-.-"

Back to Hinata dan langit yang sudah berubah jingga. Si angsa kecil Hinata, menatap langit dan berharap agar langit cepat malam. Kata Sakura, sihir Paman Orochimaru untuk Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Pein, dan Konan juga Hinata hanya bertahan di saat matahari masih bersinar. Ia berharap semoga yang dikatakan Sakura benar.

Ah, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Hanabi? Ia kangen pada keduanya. Juga pada toko kuenya, desa tempatnya tinggal, rumah sederhananya...

Hinata membawa gua dari kejauhan. Dulu, di salah satu dindingnya ada permata tertancap di sana. Tapi kini tidak lagi. Entah, Sakura sudah menyimpannya. Katanya, "siapa tahu nanti berharga".

Tahu-tahu tanpa mereka sadari, matahari sudah terbenam. Langit yang kini memerah mulai sedikit memudar, dari ujung sana terlihat makin memerah. Hinata berharap, ia bisa menjadi manusia... Untuk satu malaaam saja! Dan...

Cringg... Cringg....

BRUAKKK!

"Aduh! A-a gomen sa-saya tidak seng..."

Hinata terkejut melihat dirinya yang bukan angsa lagi. Dan lebih terkejut melihat seorang cowok terpental karena menabraknya!

"Aduh," erang cowok itu pelan. "Lain kali, kalau jalan hati-hati!"

"Y-ya..."

Cowok itu menatap Hinata lebih dekat, membuat Hinata bersemu merah. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa kau?"

"A-aku... Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

Sasuke berkata ketus. "Jangan bicara terbata-bata seperti itu. Aku tak suka mendengarnya."

"A- Gomen," sahut Hinata sambil menggigit bibirnya. Sudut matanya hampir basah. Pada dasarnya, ia memang mudah menangis. Hinata hanya diam di tempatnya, memerhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan membelakanginya.

Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti.

"Jangan menangis," katanya singkat.

"Ka-kau tahu?" tanya Hinata selembut mungkin.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kubilang, tinggalkan."

Dan Hinata memang meninggalkannya. Sendirian, dalam hutan yang gelap di pinggir sungai. Ia berjalan pulang menuju rumah mungil Sakura.

"KYAAA..., HINATA-CHAN! Bantu aku menangkap SasoDeidei! Mereka larinya cepat sekali, sih," sambut Sakura begitu Hinata tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Lemas sekali suaramu. Apa kau rindu desamu?" tanya Sakura sambil menumpuk beberapa yang ia cari di hutan tadi pagi untuk dibuat api unggun. Hinata melipat lututnya, dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Sakura, menatap kilau cahaya api unggun yang mulai dinyalakan.

"Sakura... bagaimana ini bisa berhenti...?" bisik Hinata pelan (lagi-lagi pelan).

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura balik, tidak jadi mengejar Sasori dan Deidara yang main kejar-kejaran di sekeliling rumah sambil bawa-bawa setumpuk bangkai belalang sembah (?).

Hinata menghela nafas. "Mak-maksudku," mulainya. "Aku ingin. Seperti... semula," lanjutnya perlahan. Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maafkan aku ya, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud membawamu dalam kesulitan besar," katanya memelan, wajahnya menunduk. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak kok."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Ayo, semua berkumpul! Seperti biasanya!" teriak Sakura nyaring, mengganggu anggota hewan tak bersalah yang asyik main petak umpet di belakang rumah. Hanya mereka yang tahu arti panggilan itu, Hinata tidak.

"Maksudmu apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Oh, seperti biasanya! Ayo, semuanyaaaaa....!" teriak Sakura lagi, kali ini ditambah bunyi kentongan pak hansip (?) yang suara cemprengnya mengalahkan segalanya.

Deidara : "Wah kita dipanggil un!" (sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang teriak-teriak sendiri seolah kemalingan [-.-"])

Sasori : "Kenceng amat suaranya, kayak pake TOA" (celingak celinguk cari sumber suara, padahal Sakura 10 meter di depannya -.-")

Pein : "BERENTI CABUTIN DURI GUE, KISAME! SAKIT, TAU!"

Kisame : "Bukannya terima kasih, ini udah dibantuin cari, kutu lu banyak banget, tau!"

Konan : "Ke sana, yuk. Entar Sakura-chan ngamuk-ngamuk!" (narik duri-duri Pein, dan ekor Sasori, Kisame, dan Deidara bareng-bareng)

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mulai jengah karena tidak ditanggapi. "Aku tunggu, ya. Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Saaaa...."

BRUAKKKHH! SasoDeiPeinKisaKonan langsung nubruk Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Huaaaa... Gomen kami keasyikan main! Huweeee.... kami telaaaaat...." respon Deidara sambil nangis-nangis nan lebay.

"Gak lucu, Deidei," komen Saso sambil ngejitak Deidara di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kausampaikan, Sakura?" tanya Konan ramah. Ia setahun lebih tua dari Sakura (dan setahun lebih muda dari Pein).

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya telah mengelilinginya. Memang sih, tampang mereka belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti manusia saat malam tiba (masih tersisa duri landak dan ekor sigung atau tupai). "Eh... sebenarnya ini menyangkut Hinata. Hina-chan, kemarilah!" panggilnya.

"Iya, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata yang kemudian mendekat.

"Hinata, mau ambilin buku ayahku yang ketinggalan di rumah Chouji, nggak? Ntar SasoDei bisa nemenin..." pinta Sakura memelas yang sukses bikin semua orang di situ sweatdrop parah.

"Cape deh, kirain apaan," gerutu Sasori.

"Huaaaaa... Mau-mau yaaaaa.... pliiiiiiisss.... Kalian baiiiiikkk deh...!" bujuk Sakura dengan wajah sepuluh kali lipat lebih memelas dibanding tadi. Dan sepuluh kali lipat sukses bikin semua orang di situ sweatdrop parah.

Hinata mengangkat bahu karena bingung. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura-chan. Tapi baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Kenapa tak kau ambil sendiri?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sakura tersenyum malu. "Hehehehe... aku takut pada Chouji Akamichi (an: atau Akimichi? tolong kasih tau yang bener di reviu, ya)... Habis, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, pasti aku disuruh memasakkan sepuluh piring ramen, sepuluh kaleng cookies, sepuluh piring tart, sepuluh..."

"Sudah, sudah, Sakura!" cegah Hinata dan Sasori dengan muka setengah ikhlas dengerin ocehan Sakura. "Tak usah diteruskan. Baik, rumah Cchh... Chouji itu ada di mana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Dekat tempat permata tertancap itu, Hinata. Pintunya tersamar batu-batu dan sekilas orang tak menyadari keberadaan rumahnya, bahkan mengira hanya tembok batu biasa. Kalau ingin masuk ke dalam, katakan saja: 'ada seseorang dalam batu ini', Chouji akan tahu bahwa ada orang yang berkunjung dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Nah, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

"Hmm... baiklah!" Hinata mengangguk.

_"Dekat tempat permata tertancap itu, Hinata. Pintunya tersamar batu-batu dan sekilas orang tak menyadari keberadaan rumahnya, bahkan mengira hanya tembok batu biasa. Kalau ingin masuk ke dalam, katakan saja: 'ada seseorang dalam batu ini', Chouji akan tahu bahwa ada orang yang berkunjung dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya."_

Hinata menoleh ke sekeliling. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sasori dan Deidara yang ada di kanan dan kirinya. Matanya melirik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di daerah hutan dekat gua yang langsung menghadap sungai dan berakhir di danau itu.

Berarti Sasuke sudah pergi.

"Tentu saja sudah pergi..." gumam Hinata. "Sekarang kan, malam."

"Kakak bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Deidara polos, mendongak pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak dengan... siapa-siapa, kok."

"Itu gua yang dimaksud Sakura-chan. Ayo," ajak Sasori yang (langsung) berjalan mendahului Hinata dan Deidara.

Memang, sekilas tidak ada apa-apa. Tembok batu samping gua yang biasa. Kemudian Hinata ingat yang diajarkan Sakura padanya, dan segera berseru:

"Ada seseorang dalam batu ini!"

Shrakkk... derit suara pintu berat terbuka.

"Kediaman Chouji," sapa cowok, err, gendut di seberang. Tangannya menggenggam penuh sebungkus BESAR snack.

"Eh..." Hinata sweatdrop.

"Kita cari buku ayah Sakura-chan, un," kata Deidara mewakili. "Kak Sakura-chan perlu sekali, un. Ya kan un?" tanya Deidara balik ke Sasori. Sasori balas memandang ketus.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Chouji yang langsung masuk ke rumahnya kembali. Hinata, Deidara, dan Sasori masuk ke dalam kediaman Chouji yang lumayan luas.

--1 menit

--5 menit

--10 menit

--50 abad

--author digebukin Chouji(o///x)

"Lama sekali," Sasori menggerutu.

"Eh... Kalau ti-tidak ketemu, lebih baik kami permissss...." Hinata yang baru mau keluar ruangan dicegat Chouji.

"Juanguan dwulwu, uinui swuduah kwutwumuekuan bwukwunyua..." kata Chouji yang lagi menggigit donat big-size, sambil menyerahkan buku tebal bersampul kuno pada Hinata. Debunya berputar-putar di udara dan refleks membuat Hinata bersin.

"Huaa-chih!-- E, kalau begitu... kami permisi dulu, ya... Ehm, Jjj--"

"Tunggu, aku belum kenal siapa namamu," cegat Chouji lagi.

"Dasar cereweeeet," gerutu Sasori dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Chouji mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin kalian heran, kenapa aku tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Ini rumah warisan turun temurun keluargaku, sudah lama sekali dengan renovasi sedikit, dan itu sebelum lahan hutan dijadikan cagar alam."

Gadis bermata putih itu mengangguk dan merasa miris. Cagar alam? Tak tahukah Chouji bahwa lahan hutan akan dijadikan pabrik?

"Oh iya, dan satu lagi, apa kau bertemu dengan seorang pria, umurnya kira-kira sebaya denganmu. Gaya rambutnya pantat ayam warna hitam, dan orangnya ketus?" tanya Chouji. "Aku pengawal keluarganya."

Sasori memandang Deidara, Deidara memandang Hinata, menunggu jawaban. Sepertinya Hinata tahu sesuatu. Namun gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tercekat. Ciri-cirinya persis Sasuke. Jadi... cowok itu mingg...

"Apa namanya Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji?" tanya Hinata, mencoba sewajar mungkin.

"Iya! Kau bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Aku hanya ingin tahu, pergi ke mana ia sampai selama itu."

"Oh... aku hanya dengar dari orang-orang... Ke-keluarga Uchiha kan... terkenal..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata. "Se-sekarang ia ada di mana?"

Chouji mengangkat bahu. "Setengah jam yang lalu, tepat saat aku akan pulang ke rumah, ia datang ke rumah, membuka pintu dengan kasar. Kelihatannya lelah sekali."

"Oh," respon Hinata. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. "Sudah ya, Chouji. Kami pulang dulu. Sakura-chan akan gelisah. Jaa--"

Hiks, ternyata penderitaan Hinata yang selalu terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya itu belum berakhir.

"Sakura-chan? Bilang padanya, aku pesan sepuluh mangkok mi ramen, sepuluh kaleng cookies, sepuluh piring tart, sepuluh..."

Sasori, Hinata, dan Deidara saling menatap ngeri.

"Eh, akan kami bilang pada Sakura-chan, Kak," potong Sasori buru-buru. "Aku sudah ngantuk nih. Pulang yuk Dei, Hin. Jaa!"

"Heh?" Chouji tercenung. "Oke deh. Jaa! Tapi jangan lupa pesanku, ya!" serunya saat tiga orang itu mulai menjauh.

Deidara cekikikan sambil berlari. "Sepuluh-sepuluh-sepuluh," tawanya. "Dasar rakus! Ya kan, un?"

"Hmm..." balas Sasori yang lari mengikuti Deidara dan Hinata sambil setengah sadar saking ngantuknya.

"Sudah belum, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura tak sabar begitu melihata Hinata dan dua cowok imut (heh?) muncul kembali di penglihatannya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Sudah aku dapatkan darinya, Saku-chan. Untuk apa buku itu?"

Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia. Yuk, buka buku ini sama-sama. Satu... Dua... Tiiii...."

* * *

**fyuuh, selese deh! -3-"**

**Gomen, Cha telaaaaaat sekali update (sembah sujud ke monas). Abis Cha masih pelajar, lagi semester dua nih, otomatis hari efektif juga banyak, dan otomatis nggak ada waktu buat mikirin ide fict (ngebela =P)**

**Bagi yang nggak suka ke-'imut'-an Deidara di sini, gomen ya... emang sengaja dibuat Deidara seperti cewek gitu sifatnya, buat penyegar suasana aja biar ga berat-berat bahasa fict-nya ^^**

**Saya ganti rated-nya jadi yang lain, ya... Semoga cocok buat fict ini.**

**Akhir kata, keep reviu!**


	5. Something Different

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Tchaikovsky**

**Pairing : masih dirahasiakan**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, abal2, alur kecepetan, dll-.-"**

**

* * *

**

**Fyuuh, akhirnya bisa update juga -.-" Makasih saran rated-nya ya, Quinchi vha. Schokolade SasoDei pasangan yaoi? Boleh juga... (evil smile)**

**Eh, tapi... bentar-bentar. Apa kalian merasa ada yang kurang dari anggota 'hewan' gaje tadi?**

**Gomen Cha cerewet. Jreng jreng jreng jrengg...**

**

* * *

**

**~****CHAPTER FOUR~**

"Rahasia. Yuk kita buka buku ini sama-sama. Satu... Dua... Tiiii..."

"Tunggu!" cegah Konan, membuat yang lain menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Tobi mana?"

Yang lain saling celingukan, entah mencari keberadaan Tobi atau cuma ikut-ikutan ^^"

Dan... tiba-tiba...

"HUWAAAAA! LABA-LABAAAAA....... TOLONG TOBIIII!"

Yang lain saling berpandangan, entah kebingungan dengan suara gaje itu atau cuma ikut-ikutan -.-" Sakura melotot begitu melihat kedatangan tak diundang tapi dicari-cari (?) itu.

"Tobi, di mana walkman gue?" gerutu Sakura.

Cowok polos itu menjawab: "Tadi aku main sendiri di hutan. Terus sadar kalau aku ditinggal! Mana ada laba-laba, lagi. Untunglah Tobi selamat...!"

"Walkman Sakura-chan mana? Malah kasih alasan ga jelas," gerutu Sasori.

"Eng... ketinggalan..."

"TOBIIIIIIII.....!"

All sweatdrop.

"SEKARANG AKU TIDAK AKAN MENUNDA-NUNDA LAGI! AYO, KITA BUKA BUKU INI SEKARANG!" seru Sakura penuh semangat setelah capek nguber-nguber Tobi ke sana ke mari.

Shrekk... Jeng jenggg....! (cekkkressss..... [author disumpelin coklat basi])

Dan.... tampaklah... sebuah halaman depan buku biasa.

All sweatdrop.

"Cuma ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata nggak percaya pada Sakura.

"Emang cuma ini," jelas Sakura. "Makanya kita cari dulu di setiap halamannya. Siapa tau ada yang berguna."

Sakura membalik-balik setiap halaman yang ada, menelusuri isinya.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

1 jam

6 jam

10 abad

(author dicemplungin ke kawah belerang sama Sakura)

"Ini dia...!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tulisan di buku usang itu, di halaman terakhir. Hinata mendekat padanya, agar bisa membacanya.

_Untuk mematahkan sihir hitam, salah seorang harus mendapatkan pernyataan cinta sejati yang tulus dari seseorang lain, bila orang yang kau cintai mengatakan cinta pada orang lain maka yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.  
__  
_"Maksudnya, un?" tanya Deidara polos.

Sakura tercenung, membaca berulang-ulang tulisan itu. "Judulnya sih 'Mematahkan Sihir Hitam' tapi kalo bahasannya begini, aku tidak mengerti. Ayahku suka buku absurd ternyata," kata Sakura kalem sambil mendesah.

"Tunggu dulu," Hinata angkat bicara. "Aku tahu maksudnya. Kita akan terbebas dari pengaruh sihir ada orang lain yang kita cintai mengatakan cinta kepada salah seorang dari kita, tetapi jika orang itu mengatakan cinta pada orang lain, sihir hitam yang menang...."

Sasori dan Deidara ngangguk-ngangguk meskipun dia nggak mudeng satu katapun yang dibilang Hinata barusan -.-" Dan giliran Konan yang angkat suara.

"Apa kau bisa kita andalkan, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya lembut dengan mata melebar, pertanda mengharap.

Hinata terkejut. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya, jika ada cowok yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu mengatakan cinta padamu, kita semua akan bebas. Lagipula, hanya kau yang bisa melepaskan permata itu dari gua. Apa kau mau, Hinata-chan?" timpal Sakura, dengan nada pengharapan yang sama.

"A-a-aku..." _Aku tak merasa pernah menyukai seorang lelaki pun, Sakura, _jawab Hinata getir dalam hati.

SasoDeiKisaPeinKonanTobiSaku menatap Hinata.

"Ki-kita... lihat saja nanti..." jawab Hinata akhirnya, merasa pasrah.

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha.**

"Belum tidur, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, Bu."

Mikoto melirik jam dinding. "Sudah jam 10 malam. Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah besok, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengantuk, Bu."

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah," dan kemudian ia berlalu.

Kini Sasuke tinggal sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Ia memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi tadi sore. Saat matahari baru saja tenggelam. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama itu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Kakaknya, Itachi pernah menanyakan suatu hal padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah pacaran padahal fansmu banyak?" Pertanyaan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dan Sasuke tidak pernah menjawabnya, karena baginya itu pertanyaan konyol.

_Aku tak merasa pernah menyukai seorang wanita pun, Otouto-san._

Sekarang ia ingin menertawakan jawaban itu, tetapi kenapa? Seolah ia telah berbohong besar padahal yang dikatakannya benar.

Tidak benar untuk sekarang.

"Sudah. Tidur," perintah Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membalikkan badannya di kasur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, ia ingin tenang.

**Kembali ke Hinata**

Krieettt...

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Emh... Sakura, apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Sakura melotot. Ia yang awalnya masih mengantuk karena baru saja akan tidur, langsung terbangun lagi. "Uchiha katamu?" serunya kaget.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya. Kau kenal ya?"

"Hinata, kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi, tanyakan kabar sepupunya, Gaara, padanya. Oke?" tukas Sakura cepat, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata (lagi-lagi) hanya bisa mengangguk walau bingung.

"Siapa Gaara?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Dia-ah, nanti kujelaskan. Lebih baik kau tidur, Hinata-chan. Sudah malam," tampik Sakura sembari meraih guling di sampingnya dan memeluknya, seperti anak bayi. "Ceritanya panjang sekali. Tapi sekarang aku mau tidur. Capek," kemudian, Sakura langsung menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas.

Hinata mematung di tempat, dan menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan, ia pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

**Sakura's POV**

Ah... kenapa Hinata mengatakan kata 'Uchiha' lagi kepadaku? Itu kan masalah lama... Kukubur dalam-dalam dan tidak ingin kugali lagi. Kenapa harus Hinata-chan yang mengatakannya?

Hmm... apa mungkin Gaara masih ingat padaku, ya? Aku tidak tahu... Kita kan sudah terpisah lama sekali, dan memang tidak ingin bertemu kembali.

Aku masih mencintainya, apa mungkin dia masih mencintaiku?

Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu.

* * *

**Gimana, update yang sekarang bagus, nggak? Minta kritik-saran, dong (puppy eyes) dikasih pujian juga gapapa ^^(ngarep![ditimpuk sepatu]) BTW, keep reviu guys, ok? ^.**


	6. Your Prince at Here!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Tchaikhovsky dan SAYA (digebukin warga sekampung)**

**Pairing : Buat tebak-tebakan bagi readers aja ;)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal2, gaje, garing, alur kecepetan, dll...**

**

* * *

**

**Selamat pagi, Readers! (author update-nya pagi2) gomen ya saya telat update, kemarin abis jalan-jalan tiga hari ke Puncak terus nginep di villa (pamer!), karena nggak bawa laptop jadi nggak bisa update. Lewat HP-pun nggak bisa (TToTT) Oke oke saya cerewet. Dan saya nggak pengen bikin tulisan pembukaan panjang-panjang. Jeng jeng... ini dia!**

**upecha-sashin, nggak bakal jadi SasuSaku kok, ceritanya Sakura punya pasangan sendiri, tapi... rahasia! Udah baca chap 4, kan?**

**Maaf-maaf, masih kebanyakan ngomong. Jeng jeng...**

**

* * *

**

**~CHAPTER FIVE~**

Cuit cuit cuit cuit...

Matahari pagi menyambut tubuh lunglai Sakura yang masih tergeletak (?) di tempat tidur. Gadis itu menggeliat lemah. Matanya menyipit, silau dengan cahaya matahari yang merembes melalui gorden jendela kamarnya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Sakura bangkit dari kubur (?) maksudnya dari kasur, membuka pintu kamar dan mengucek mata. Sepi. Yang lain pasti masih tidur.

Dan ia pun memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa, mengurus rumah kecilnya.

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha yang _lain_**

"Gaara. Gaara, GAARA! Bangun," seru Temari kesal.

Cowok yang dipanggil Gaara itu menggerutu, dan meregangkan badannya. "Masih ngantuk."

Temari menggeleng. "Jangan jadi pemalas. Hei, biasanya kau tak pernah semalas ini. Ayo, bangun. Matahari sudah muncul."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Banyak. Sudahlah... Daripada kau telat ke sekolah nanti. Kalau kau tidur lagi, awas!" ancam Temari seraya mengacungkan kipasnya yang biasa ia pakai untuk pesta. Gaara merengut, dan bangkit.

Udara pagi itu masih terasa dingin, membuat Gaara semakin mengantuk. Ngantuk. Ngantuk. Ngantuk.

Kriiiiing...

Telepon rumah di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Cowok dengan rambut merah itu segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

Tuuut... Tuuut... Tuuut...

Sambungan terputus.

**Sakura's POV**

Aduh, tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Yang benar saja aku menelepon Gaara. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menutup gagang telepon setelah terdengar suara di seberang sana, dan meninggalkan meja telepon.

**Normal POV**

Seekor angsa kecil itu berenang menyebrangi danau yang dingin. Tatapannya sunyi. Si Angsa Hinata mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu terbang sampai daratan.

"Hinata-chaaan... Hinataaaa... Kemarilah!" seru Sakura yang sudah keluar rumah. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat.

Sakura ikut mengangguk dan wajahnya terlihat riang. Senyumnya terlalu sumringah. _Ada apa, ya? _pikir Hinata. Andai saja ia adalah Sasori, mungkin Hinata langsung sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu lebay (bisa bayangin, kan.)

"Apa kau mau ikut acara keluarga Uchiha ini? Kudengar, ibunya mengadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari pasangan anak bungsunya dan merayakan kesembuhan suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku. Memang kedengaran agak janggal, tapi ini kesempatanmu, Hinata! Mau, tidak?" jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang (masih) sumringah.

Hinata tercenung.

"Pestanya diadakan jam 8 malam," sambung Sakura cepat-cepat.

Hinata tercenung. Mau tidak, ya? Lagipula, siapa anak bungsu Uchiha itu?

"Yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke itu... kenal, tidak? Bukannya kau pernah menceritakannya?" sambung Sakura lagi, seolah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata dalam hati.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Angsa kecil itu mengangguk ragu.

Hinata berenang menyusuri danau. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran Sakura?

_Pikirkan apa jadinya bila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, _pikir Hinata. _Kita semua akan mati!_

Lagipula, apa hubungannya Sasuke dengan kehidupannya? Tidak ada, kan...jadi, buat apa Hinata mengangguk tadi?

Cinta tidak pernah datang begitu cepat dan kilat. Mustahil Hinata bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya di pesta dansa, ia juga mencintai Hinata dan mengatakan cinta padanya. Mustahil, dan konyol sekali.

_Tapi, sepertinya boleh juga, _kata hatinya yang lain.

Dan ia telah menetapkan keputusannya. Ia akan ikut!

Hari telah beranjak sore. Hinata sudah terlalu lelah untuk berputar-putar di atas danau, sehingga ia diam saja, mengapung-apung. Sakura masih sibuk di rumah (lama amat-.-") sedangkan teman-temannya paling kumat isengnya buat menjelajahi seisi rumah Chouji yang kosong.

"Halo, Angsa," tegur seseorang.

Hinata terlonjak, dan mendongakkan kepalanya. _Bukannya itu Sasuke? Buat apa dia ke sini?_

"Apa kau mengenal gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Angsa kecil itu memutar kepala dan melihat bahwa sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Tubuhnya sudah bercahaya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berubah!

_Aku tidak mau berubah di depan Sasuke, _pikir Hinata. _Aku harus pergi sekarang juga! Kyaaaa...!_

Dan readers pasti bisa menebak adegan selanjutnya.

Criinngg...!

"HUWAAAAAA...! SAKURA-CHAAAAN...! TOLONG AKU..."-BUAGGHH!

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran.

Heran karena melihat Hinata lari-lari ke arahnya, dan saat ia sudah sempurna menjadi manusia malah teriak-teriak gaje dengan OOC tingkat tinggi. Ditambah salah masuk bukannya masuk ke pintu malah nabrak tembok di samping pintu (bayangin deh).

"Fuhh... Fhh... Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok Sakura-chan... Hhh... Hh..." geleng Hinata tersengal-sengal.

Sakura tersenyum. "Nah, kalau kau sudah berubah begini, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mencobakannya padamu. Nih, Hinata. Kau HARUS mencobanya. Kak Konan, bisa ambilkan aku gaun itu?"

"Sip, Sakura," angguk Konan yang langsung menyorongkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan membentangkan gaun itu di tangannya. "Gimana Hinata-chan, bagus tidak?" tanyanya.

Hinata terdiam.

"Hinata?"

Masih terdiam.

"Hinata..."

"..."

"HINATA-CHAANN!"

"Ah, ya... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata linglung. "Ba-bagus sekali, Sakura-chan."

Hinata masih terpukau dengan gaun berkilau itu, warnanya lavender dengan sentuhan warna pink. Tanpa lengan dan gaun itu tidak menjuntai, tetapi menutupi kaki. Ada hiasan mutiara-mutiara mungil pada atasannya.

"Aku mau kau memakainya saat pesta dansa, Hinata," sambung Sakura.

Senyum Hinata lenyap. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau harus ikut, Hinata! Kan aku tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha," timpal Konan lagi sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas putih...

Yang ternyata adalah selembar foto ia dan Sasuke, sesaat setelah matahari terbenam, kemarin. Hinata melotot.

"Da-dari mana kalian dapatkan foto itu...?" pekik Hinata (lagi-lagi dengan OOC parah).

"Itu rahasia, un~~~" celetuk Deidara sambil nari-nari gaje (lebih tepatnya ngacir dikejer Sasori karena abis meluk-meluk boneka kesayangan Sasori [?] yang harganya jutaan rupiah [?])

Hinata cemberut. "Hahh. Baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja, ya."

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Orochimaru**

"Hmm... Aku dengar, seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengadakan pesta dansa, iya kan?" gumam Orochimaru.

"Uwaaaaww... Sasuke! Aku boleh ikut tidak, Yah?" pinta Ino dengan tatapan memelas.

Orochimaru tersenyum setengah berpikir. "Hmm... Sayang, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa datang ke pesta itu sebagai dirimu yang sekarang..."

"APA? Ayah, sebenarnya Ayah ada di pihak siapa?" potong Ino marah.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sayang. Tentu saja kau bisa pergi ke sana, tetapi bukan sebagai Ino tentunya."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Aku tahu Sasuke sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Hanya saja ia malu mengungkapkannya. Kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa itu sebagai Hinata. Kau akan menyamar sebagai Hinata."

"Hmm..." Ino tersenyum licik. "Ide Ayah... bagus juga."

**Back to Hinata and Sakura** (ceilah [author dibata {?}])

"Sakura-chan, kau ini dari pagi sampai rumah semangat sekali mengurus rumah, apa tidak lelah?" tanya Hinata heran. _Seakan sebelumnya rumah ini belum pernah dibersihkan saja... _lanjutnya dalam hati dengan sweatdrop.

"Tidak apa, Hinata! Entah kenapa aku ingin di rumah saja hari ini. Besok deh, aku keluar-keluar lagi," jawab Sakura santai dengan tangan penuh piring kotor. Sakura sedang mencuci piring-piring.

"Jam berapa sekarang, ya," gumam Hinata. "Jam 7."

"Satu jam lagi sebelum kau _harus_ bertemu pangeranmu," canda Sakura.

"Aku serius, Sakura," dengus Hinata kesal.

"Baik, baik."

Karena tidak ada kegiatan (baca: cengo [dicemplungin ke kali]), Hinata memilih untuk membantu Sakura membersihkan piring. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai mengambil beberapa piring kotor. Tapi, sebelum Hinata sempat menggosok satu piring pun dengan spons berbusa milik Sakura, ia melihat...

"Sakura-chan! Awas!" seru Hinata. "Air cucianmu tumpah ke lantai dan..."

_... terpeleset!_

"KYAAAA...!"

BRUKKH...

**Di tempat berbeda, di saat yang sama**

"Heh, sudah menemukan pasangan dansa, Pangeran Muda?"

"Jangan menggodaku. Kau sendiri tidak punya!"

"Hei, salahkan ibumu, tunggu, salahkan juga ibuku. Mereka yang merencanakan ini semua, bukan? Lagipula, menurutku seribu cewek rela mengantri untukmu. Kau saja yang pemilih!"

"Aku serius, Gaara-CHAN," dengus Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tinjunya pada sepupunya itu.

"Baik, baik. Hei, dengar ini. Kau tahu toko roti Hyuuga yang lumayan sukses itu? Meskipun sebagai pegawai toko roti, keluarga Hyuuga cukup berhasil dengan usahanya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan anak perempuannya. Ramah, lembut, pemalu, dan warna rambutnya indigo. Kau pasti suka. Dia cocok _sekali_ untukmu," ujar Gaara santai dengan menspesialkan kata 'sekali'.

Sasuke mengernyit, jantungnya berhenti berdetak (lebay!) dan wajahnya (terasa) memerah. Ciri-cirinya persis dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hyuuga-nama itu cocok untuk marga keluarga pemilik toko roti itu, bukan? Ia mendesah dalam diam (maksudnya?).

"Haha. Mukamu lucu juga kalau merah, Sasuke-CHAN," ledek Gaara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau aneh begitu kusebut kata 'ramah, lembut, pemalu, dan warna rambutnya indigo'."

"Kepanjangan! Itu sih kalimat, Gaara-CHAN!" omel Sasuke. Karena keselnya berlipat-lipat, kata 'chan' dikencengin sekeras-kerasnya, beda dengan Gaara yang dipelanin sekecil-kecilnya dengan alasan meledek.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang (sayangnya) to the point banget.

Sasuke mengernyit lagi. "Sekali berkata seperti itu lagi, ku-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya (ralat, kalimat), seekor kecoa kecil melintasi lantai dengan kecepatan tinggi dan... (ralat! Rumah semewah itu masih ada kecoanya? [mulut author ditempelin lakban]).

"Gaara, awas!" seru Sasuke. "Ada kecoa-"

_... dan aku tahu bahwa kau pasti akan..._

"KYAAA...!

BRUKKH...

***

* * *

**Fyuuuh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 5 ini (bener kan chap 5? author lupa nih [innocent mode on]). sebenernya di chap ini mau sekalian pesta dansanya, tapi author rasa kepanjangan (padahal kependekan! [diguyur air kali]) jadi chap selanjutnya aja yah ^^"**

**Oh iya, diminta reviunya dan kalo boleh flame yang bermutu. satu lagi, barang kali ada typo2 yang ga enak diliat mata (secara Cha masih nubie-.-")**

**No time without reviu! (readers: maksud lo?)**


End file.
